Strawberry Wine
by AliceJericho
Summary: Lucy Weasley reflects on the summer she spent with Lysander Scamander.


**Author's Note:** Wow! It's been a long time coming! Based off of '_Strawberry Wine'_ by Deana Carter and is written because of _Quintessential Dreams'_ "Grab a Song; Write a Story" challenge over at the forums!

At the age of 17 I finally met the famous Lysander Scamander. He was 19 and had just been offered a job in maintaining my grandparents' fields.

His mum, Luna Scamander, was friends with my aunt, Ginny, but I'd never met her of her family before – Dad said they were a bunch of nutters – though I had seen the twins at school. Lysander was quieter than his brother, and he wasn't popular, but most of my cousins said that he was the nicer twin. The good twin.

The fields he had to look after were so large and overgrown that even with magic it was a big job trying ot restore them to their former glory. And the bloody gnomes couldn't be removed with magic. Pops said it was a job that was going to take all summer… So I offered to help Gran around the house. My intentions, of course, were purely innocent. All I wanted to do was see him… In an entirely non-perverted, non-stalker way. He was _very_ good looking, though.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, dear, could you please go get some eggs from the garden?"<p>

"Sure, Gran."

"Try not to get in Lysander's way."

It was quite hard to get in this way when he wasn't doing anything. I had walked out into the yard to see him lounging on a summoned chair in the middle of the garden. He heard the door shut and shot up to try and pretend he hadn't been slacking off.

"Oh, it's only you." He sat back down in his seat.

"You aren't getting paid to sit on your bum, you know." I said with hostility, angry that he was scamming my grandparents out of their money. "James told me that you were the _nicer_ twin. I guess he was lying." I walked into the large chicken coop, grabbed a few eggs and went to walk back out, only to realise that Lysander was standing in the door.

"I was just taking a break. It's bloody hard work out there."

"Fine, I'm not bothered." I spoke firmly, hoping that it would get him out of my way, "I just think that Arthur's far too gullible for his own good. Molly, on the other hand, would tear off one of your limbs if she found out that someone had taken advantage of her husband. She _did_ kill Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I know she did," Lysander said with a small smile, "I took History of Magic in school."

"Of course you did. Could you move? I'd like to get past."

"Please?"

"Please." I gritted my teeth and once he had moved, I spoke again. "The Potters are convinced you're a good person to be around, I'm not quite convinced just yet."

"That's a bit harsh, I think. I'm not necessarily _normal_ but I'm not a bad person."

"When you're finished here…" I'm having trouble believing how rude I'd been that day, "Lunch is ready, too." He only nodded at me and I hurried to get away from him. He was a lot more attractive up close.

"Lucy!" he called out to me just as my hand touched the door, ready to push it open. I turned around to look at him, "I like your dress." I didn't say anything, I only turned around. When I knew that he couldn't see my face anymore I let myself smile a very big and bright smile.

* * *

><p>There was a marsh not too far from The Burrow that I sat by when the weather was nice. I still visit there when I go to The Burrow.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here." Lysander's voice startled me. It had been a week since our first encounter. My gaze moved from the Imps that had tried to push me into the water, to the tall boy who had just made his presence known. "They're curious creatures, Imps, aren't they?"

"Not really," I answered, "They're mainly just a pain." The creatures, though unable to understand English, sensed that I was speaking about them and moved towards us. "You stay away from me."

"They're perfectly harmless." Lysander bravely moved towards them.

"One of them has tried to _drown_ me once. That's not harmless."

"So, they're a bit _mischievous_… That doesn't make them bad." Lysander tricked the Imp who had come closest and pushed it down the river bank, stopping _just_ before it went in the water. "They're still fun to mess with, though." Silence consumed us until he spoke again, "You stare at me a lot, I often wonder if I have something in my hair."

"Sorry. I don't mean to." Okay, I had been staring at him, and I _had_ meant to… He wasn't supposed to catch me.

"You're wearing the dress." I looked down at my black and white vertically striped dress and nodded. It had become my favourite article of clothing after Lysander complimented on it.

"Are you stalling?" I asked quietly, knowing that what we were doing was wrong on so many levels.

"Not any more I'm not." He leant over and kissed me. Just like the day before. And the day before that. Every day since the day after our first encounter.

It was so spontaneous of me. So out of character… But the heart wants what the heart wants.

* * *

><p>In case you hadn't figured it out, that was the man I lost my virginity to. It was… awkward. Not amazing, 'magical' or anything else people say… It was awkward and definitely painful.<p>

Almost as painful as him leaving for some Magizoologist school when the summer had ended. I'd gotten quite attached to his blonde, shoulder length hair and weird fashion choices. I shouldn't have, it was wrong of me to get so attached. Especially when what we had was nothing but _sex_. Oh god. Dad would _avada_ me if he ever found out I lost my virginity to _Lysander Scamander_. On second thought, he would kill me if he ever found out I'd lost my virginity.

It was a few years after it happened, Molly and I were at that spot and I told her. She was kind of relieved to hear that I'd lost it. She was 16, apparently, when she lost hers. When I told her I missed him even years after it happened, she shook her head and patted my hand.

"I thought I missed him, too… But I spoke to Victoire, she lost her virginity to Teddy but she feels what we feel… It's not the person you miss – because, you know, she's still with Teddy – but being innocent… I thought long and hard about it and she's right. Romeo – I can't even remember his actual name! – is nothing I miss… I just wish I hadn't been so young, maybe I could have lost it to someone who was going to stick around…"

"Vic and Teddy are still together, though." I reminded her.

"It's inevitable, then. To want to be young and innocent again."

I hated her for saying that. It meant that Lysander would always have that piece of me, but I'd never have that piece of him.

Lysander and I never saw each other after that summer. Lily told me he was travelling the world like his parents had before he was born. I got a desk job at the Ministry.

When I say 'never'… We saw each other once. It was at Rose's wedding – she married Scorpius. I was personally surprised to even get an invite considering our history but I was there. And he was there.

"You and Lily?" I asked quietly when he sat down next to me. He was 25, I was 23 and Lily was 21.

"Yeah, we got pretty close." He told me.

"Does she know? About us, I mean."

"Have you told her?" I shook my head, "Neither have I. I don't think I really want to."

"Don't. She wouldn't understand." He knew that as well.

Strawberry wine burned my throat that whole night. It was Lily's favourite. It used to be mine, but as I grew older the taste changed from sweet to bitter.

He's Lysander Scamander. She's Lily Luna Potter. I'm Lucy Weasley. I never got the guy.


End file.
